Before the Battle
by Kiri no Shida
Summary: It was the night before Soul Society left to fight Aizen in Karakura Town. So Rangiku kissed him, letting her actions tell him how she felt. And he responded in kind, telling her exactly how he felt for her. Matsumoto/Hisagi 09/18/09 Edit
1. A Night Together

Rangiku woke to the feeling of lips on her bare shoulder. They were dry and warm, and were slowly making a trail up toward her neck. Her long red hair was gently swept aside as she tilted her head up, allowing more access to her slender neck. The arms that surrounded her bare waist tightened a fraction as the lips reached her jaw.

Turning slightly, Rangiku looked over her shoulder to the face of the man holding her. Lazily he opened his eyes to look at her, his gray eyes piercing her own. Reaching across herself, she brushed her fingers along his right eye were the three scars ran across it. He closed his eyes and turned his head to lay a kiss on her open palm.

Her breath hitching, Rangiku wrapped her arm around his neck and turned in his embrace to kiss him. He easily adjusted for her movement, moving one of his hands up to cup her head while the other still held her at the waist. His lips found hers easily and the two shared a soft, gentle kiss.

Tears stung the back of her eyes at the tenderness of his touch. Her free hand came up to cup his check as she broke away from his lips. She kissed his nose then trailed her lips down his tattoo, stopping to kiss his eye then the 69 tattoo beneath it. Pulling away, she brushed her thumb across his striped tattoo.

He opened his eyes and gave her a gentle look. Letting her head go, his hand came up to brush away the lone tear that had escaped. He then leaned forward to kiss the wet trail up to her eyes, kissing each before cupping her checks in his hands and kissing her forehead.

Fresh tears began to fall as Rangiku felt the emotions she had been trying to keep under lock and key break from their chains. The fears of the coming battle only heightened her distress.

Hiccups escaped from her as she shut her eyes to stop the tears. This was not how she wanted to spend her night with him. Not a ball of tears over the future.

His lean, strong arms came up to cradle her as he tucked her head under his chin. Gently, he rocked her while shushing her with his soft whispers. A few sobs escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him for the moment. The sound of his deep, baronet voice and the feel of his arms holding her tight made her feel safe and secure. Something she had never felt before while in the arms of a man.

As her tears and sobs lessened, Rangiku loosened her hold on him and let the soft strokes of his hands on her side soothe her. The touch awoke the small flame in her and she wanted more.

Rubbing her hands along his back, she tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his jaw. His head titled down and Rangiku eagerly meet his lips. Again, the kiss was compassionate and light, his lips light against her needy ones. Their lips broke apart and he gently rubbed their noses together before kissing her temple.

Frustrated with his soft approach, she opened her eyes to voice her opinion only to stop at the look in his eyes. His grey eyes watched her with all the love and devotion he felt toward her. They were clear and focused. Not anything like the shielded, distracted look they always had anytime they were together.

And suddenly Rangiku knew they could never go back to their previous relationship. Not after tonight.

Again, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him, but this time she was tender. And when they pulled apart, she opened her eyes to show him her own feelings toward him.

Touching their foreheads together, Rangiku began to say, "Shuuhei, I lo-"

"Shh, don't say it now. Wait," he whispered as he brushed their lips together. "Wait, till we're together next time."

The prickly feeling of tears bit at her eyes again at the implications he was leaving unsaid.

Wait. Till next time. Give me something to fight and live for in the coming battle.

So Rangiku kissed him, letting her actions tell him how she felt. And he responded in kind, telling her exactly how he felt for her.


	2. The Morning After

Shuuhei woke to the sun light barely streaming in through the window of his room and an empty bed side. His eyes adjusting, he searched his room for Rangiku. Normally he had to wake her up whenever they spent the night together.

Across the room he saw her scarf still lying on the chair along with her waraji sandals still on the floor.

So she had not left yet.

Sitting up, Shuuhei silently stretched his arms and then rubbed at his hair. It was still early, the sun having barely risen, casting an orange glow across the room.

He heard her footsteps before he saw her. She came from the adjoining room already fully dressed except for her sandals and scarf. Her grin light up the room and Shuuhei had to keep from gasping at the affect it had on him.

Rangiku crossed the room to crouch next to the futon he was still sitting on. Leaning across, she kissed him before saying, "Good morning."

"You're up early," he drawled while leaning forward to cup her cheek and pull her in for another kiss.

She let him kiss her, but pulled back when he tried to deepen it. "Hitsugaya-taicho has a meeting planned in an hour for the squad before we all pack up to head to Karakura Town. Something about motivating the squad," she said with a roll of her eyes. Shuuhei saw past her act and gave her a gentle smile. She was serious in times when it was needed. Such as today.

"However," she drawled before licking her bottom lip. "You should know, that when all this fighting and Aizen-being-a-bastard business is through," again she paused. Lowering head only to look up through her eyelashes and bangs with a needy look to her, Rangiku finished, "I'm going to give you the most mind numbing blow job you've ever had."

Growling, Shuuhei reached across to grip the back of her neck and rumbled, "I love it when you talk dirty."

He crushed her lips to his and proceeded to kiss her with abandon. Rangiku responded to his passion and fire, allowing him access past her lips to quench the need slowly growing in both of them.

Slowly, she pulled away, trying to calm them both, knowing neither had time to go any farther. The battle was approaching fast and every second counted. She kissed his lips a few more time before sitting back on her heels. She still had something to tell him, but she was not sure how to go about telling him.

Watching her, Shuuhei saw her demeanor slowly change. Biting her bottom lip, Rangiku looked to the side and not at him. He could tell she was trying to build up the nerve to say what she wanted to say.

Her eyes were down casted and Shuuhei cocked an eye brow before reaching toward her to lift her chin. Shuuhei found her expression of nervousness but determination adorable and he could not help himself from chuckling. Rangiku scowled and he only began to laugh harder as he reached across the futon to take a hold of her. He pulled her into his lap and proceeded to kiss her forehead.

"What has you so riled up, Ran-chan?"

Her shoulders relaxed at her nickname. Leaning her head against his shoulder for a minute, she let herself indulge in the comfort for a moment. She laid a hand across his chest and gave a contented sigh.

"When all this is all said and done, I also have something important to tell you. But I can't tell you know, it has to wait till later," she said gently.

He leaned his head against the top of hers and he replied, "And I'll have a question for you when that time comes. And it had better be yes, otherwise-"

"It will," she said while cutting him off quickly.

She sat up straight, forcing Shuuhei to pick up his head and look at her. His gray eyes meet her soft blue ones and saw exactly what it is he needed to see.

"I'll say yes," Rangiku repeated her voice slightly desperate.

Grinning, Shuuhei leaned forward and said against her lips, "I can't wait to ask then."

They kissed one more time before he let his hold on her loose and she slid out of his lap. She silently put on her waraji sandals and grabbed her scarf. Giving her hair one more fluff, she turned to Shuuhei who was still sitting on the futon. Rangiku blew him a kiss and then exited the room.

The next time either of them would see each other would be on the battle field of Karakura Town, where each would have to hold their own against the Arancars.


End file.
